


Omega and Android

by AdaKe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaKe/pseuds/AdaKe
Summary: This is another universe from My omegaverse setting. I made some changes.And I have to thanks to many friends on twitter, they are in passion to translate this for me and really quickly...Thank you all !!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The origin setting:  
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/a1222ya/status/1036301104403738624  
> PIXIV:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=70520045
> 
> Android is still belongs to Cyberlife.
> 
> Although omega’s heat can be controlled by pills, its occurrence can’t be avoided. Moreover, using medication in a long-term leads to higher intensity of heat.
> 
> Other settings remain the same.

"Fuck! you are an useless brother!”

A roar of a man came from the riverside mansion.

"That’s all I can do for now! Gavin!”

"Shit. Can't you just make it easier? You already made the medicine to suppress pheromone, why not the heat too?”

"Honestly, if you already have an Alpha, I may not have to push the alternative plan so urgent.”

"Fucking Alpha!”

Gavin hates those so-called Alphas, born to be superior and made to conquer, while Omegas are just fucking accessories to give birth and rut till they die.

Though the Omega is protected from the misery by his brother’s political power, but there is no guarantee that the Alphas will not rise again after his generation dies out.

  
“Apply for an Android and bring it to me, I will install everything you need on it. Deal?”

Gavin pouted while Elijah patting him, it’s the cute expression he wears when annoyed which he has no idea of.

“I don’t fucking need any Android...”

“Yes yes, I know you are excellent at your work and you don’t need a partner.” Elijah patted Gavin's shoulder. “But you need your life and work back to normal, right?”

“Plus an Android could take care of many details in your life, and you are a detective, meaning you can own it legitimately without any cost.”

“Tch...This better works.” Gavin slightly patted Elijah’ shoulder, then turned around to leave.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner?"

“Nah.”  
  
Gavin has finally got an android after a few days. The most unbearable part was its face, which has no difference to that dipshit of Hank's, except for those pair of icy blue eyes and contrasting suit designs, said to be the upgraded RK900 model.

Gavin had to admit that the efficacy of androids at crime scenes helped him a lot, more detailed analysis and highly accurate graphic records saved him from visiting the forensic departments completely. No wonder their personnel has been cut down, so did the detectives.

His self-esteem doesn’t allow him to use androids, however, medications under all these years had lead him to much longer, extreme heats.

Although the additional functions of the collar can already help Omegas to resist physical reactions raised by Alpha’s pheromone, the periodically occurring heat itself still could not be cured.

For the sake of his career and his determination in rejecting Alpha’s enslavement, Gavin had to accept his brother’s suggestion to follow with the “trend”, tentatively.

Being caught by Alphas or getting a ‘DIY’, not a hard choice.

That evening, He arrived at Elijah’s residence, with an Android.  
  
"..."  
  
It was such a rare sight to see his half-brother’s dumbfounded face.

“I have never known you as the kind of person to like this type.“

“I didn’t have a fucking choice!” Gavin pissed.

He does not want to be accused for feather his nest just because he picked a female Android. Damn his fucking pride.

“Ok.” Elijah stood before the RK900, “Execute - Permission login.”  
  
{Elijah Kamski - Highest sole permission authorizer. All control codes have been unlocked. Please input the command,} RK900 stated coldly with its monotonous voice.  
  
“Append additional highest permission authorizer- Gavin Reed...Gavin Kamski ?”

“Does that make any difference?”

“This is quite complicated,” Elijah shrugged, “Fine, let’s add a facial recognision lock.”  
  
The talk ended as he dragged Gavin and pushed his face towards the front of RK900 in a few inches.

“Fuck!”

{Facial feature registered. Iris registered. Oral cavity registered. Fingerprints registered. Registration of Biometric Authentication has completed.}

“...”

“Good. Can you wait for a few hours? I’m going to install some necessary features.”

“...Hmph,” Gavin didn’t want to wait for a second.

“So eager, aren’t you? ”

“Am NOT ! ”

“Dinner?”

“FUCK! Just Hurry up! ” Gavin angrily slammed the workshop door.

Gavin was too tired and fell asleep when he was waiting for his brother. He didn't know how long has passed before he wakes up.

Somehow he is already covered with a blanket, food was settled on the table, and there is a man stood on his other side.

“Wha…” Gavin’s brain is still hazy from the sleep.

"Do you want to eat first?” Elijah stood behind the table and asked.

“I said I’m not going to eat…” Gavin fretfully stood up.” ...What do you mean ‘ eat first’ ?!”

“cough...I need you test it at least once in here. I need to make sure everything is working…”

"What!? Fuck! HELL NO!!”

"Gavin, I know that you have no appetite at all during your heat period. Your body will collapse if I don't take good care of you.”

“Therefore, for your best experience, I have add some personality features and-”

“What? What the hell is personality features????”

“Yea, so for example-” Elijah slowly approached Gavin, tilting up his chin to make the move to kiss.

“...!” Almost the next second, Gavin was pulled into a wide and tender embrace by a strong force.

“Something like this.”

“F-fuck.” RK900 held Gavin tightly to keep him away from any dangers...except itself.

“Promise me you’ll have a trial here”

“Fuck trials…!” Gavin found himself clamped firmly between those arms, “HOW DO YOU TELL IT TO LET ME GO?!!!”

“Promise me, then I’ll tell you.”

“Fuck, you're not gonna get away with it this time... Fuck!!!” Gavin swang his legs furiously hoping to kick the shit out of his brother.

“Your answer?”

“...O..Okay!! Fuck!”

“Just kiss any part of his skin.”

“...!!!”

“Yup, to be accurate I had him recording your lip lines.”

“Fuck you pervert!! Why don’t you just go jump into that river and die for once…” Gavin peeked for where his lips could reach, only finding part of RK900’s appealing chin.

“I’ll have to feed you if you stay like that…” Elijah started picking foods into the plate pleasantly.

Gavin had no choice but to kiss the android behind him, his cheek was burning up. It was rare for him, not being used to such affectionate doings, even if that’s not human.

Perhaps only cats and dogs could claim his lips freely.

Just as what Elijah told him, RK900 released his arms.

“I kept your old room, enjoy it.”

“...” The blush on Gavin’s face didn’t fade away, “Fuck you”

He felt the urge to escape from here.

“Connor series RK900, please take your master to his room.”

“Fuck! I can walk by myself!” Gavin was shocked at the command, quickly fled into his own room.

RK900 followed closely behind him and smoothly closed the door as he entered.

[..................] Both of them stay in the room silently, Gavin tried not to let himself to be ashamed till death


	2. Chapter 2

By allowing the injection of synthetic Alpha pheromones into the glands during Omega’s climax, heat periods could be terminated.

Of course, this process is impossible to accomplish by only the OMEGA. The most direct way is to rely on the domestic Android (a little expensive) to complete a sexual simulation together.

This is a temporary solution which Elijah had (helpfully) suggested to Gavin.

He will propose this idea to the board in near future and further promoting this solution. Hehehe, Elijah can imagine those mourning face of pathetic Alphas.

“I must be crazy to agree with this”

{Your need is urgent. Please refrain from resisting.} RK900 moved forward.

“What? Wait wait wait wait wait wait-” Gavin can’t help it but jumped at RK900’s voice.

{Why the wait? Gavin?} the way he speaks wasn’t the same as the day where he addresses Gavin formally with “Detective Reed” or “Yes, Detective”.

“Do not call me with such intimacy!” Unaware of himself being wrapped in RK900’s embrace, “Ah! Jesus! What the hell did he install in you?”

{Please remove your collar.} 900’s deep voice dancing around Gavin’s ear, {Or I will take necessary measure to destroy it.}

“FUCK! FUCK!” Gavin panicked as he felt his body already weakening in tremble.   
He realised that he had been enduring this for all those years.

He brought his shakily hand towards his collar.

He had to cross that line. For the sake of his peaceful life.

Well it is going to be a pleasurable process. It is not a “real” Alpha, so there is nothing to be afraid of since I wouldn’t be controlled by “it” after the bonding.

As Gavin took off the collar, 900 has started to plant kisses along his ear side, across his cheek and stopped at his mouth. 

“No,” Gavin quickly placed the back of his hand to cover his mouth, rejecting the kiss.

900 didn’t show any surprised reaction, simply kissed the palm of his hand, then gently set Gavin down on the bed.

“ ! “ Gavin had no experience in these kind of behaviour before. Basically speaking, he is actually a virgin.

There is always “first time” in life. He decided that he will wait out until this Android fucked him till he got high and let it accomplish the mission.

{ I hope that you are not planning to lie down and do nothing,} RK900 positioned his hand on Gavin’s lower abdomen, but remained at the spot and not going further down. 

“..!!” Gavin was startled, unsure of where to place his limbs, so he resolved to pinning a death stare at the Android. “Well, I don’t fucking know what to do with fucking plastic prick.”

{Just have sex like a normal human.} 900 said unfazed, inserted his leg in between Gavin’s thighs, with almost an inch to be able to graze his crotch, planning to torture Gavin till he lost his mind.

“...........” Gavin’s mind immediately went blank. 

{It seems you need to improve your danger awareness.} RK900 grabbed Gavin’s wrist, guiding him through the next series of action. 

“Shu.. Shut the fuck up .. “ Gavin watched as his hand being led by the strong arm.

{Touch me more, then I will understand what do you need. You can start with the face or the hair, well if you do not like kisses....}, Two hands travelled down together and slipped into 900’s through the collar of clothing, {Maybe you can start from the neck, chest, waist, hip…}

Gavin can’t see where his hand is going under his jacket, he can’t seem to focus on listening to 900 or feeling what 900 is trying to made him do.

{And over here.} Gavin’s hand stopped right at the bulge at RK900’s crotch.

Gavin immediately leaped and dashed for the door.

“OMG ! ELIJAH !! FUCK NOOO !! That length is too much!”

Gavin was scooped upwards and he felt a biting pain at his nape.

“AHHH” Gavin yelped. His scent gland reflexly responded to the foreign stimuli, sending a electrical thrill down his spine. He shuddered and immediately went limp under 900’s arms. 

Curses this OMEGA body!! 

{Please let me accomplish my mission.}

“Fuck you!!”

Gavin was adjusted to lay on his stomach in bed.

{This should make you more comfortable.} 900 took off Gavin’s jacket, {I do not wish that our “First Time” goes without any communication.}

“What the Fuck? What kind of cheeky personality is this? Bastard…”

{I have judged that this personality setting helps us to proceed more smoothly.} 

”Fuck that personality!”

{Well which kind of personality would you prefer?} 900 deliberately pressing his lip against Gavin’s ear and blew in a stream of stimulated warm breath. Gavin felt so hot and dizzy.

{The Innocent type? Silent type? Rough type? or Kinky Type?} 

“Sh... Shut up...” Gavin felt his blood has drained from his brain and rushed downwards.

{Hmmm} 900 hummed to indicate that he understood Gavin’s kink, didn’t say it out loud.

His body gently pressing on Gavin, leaving a trace of wet kisses onto the clothes at his back. Hands carefully caressing his chest, drawing those beautiful muscle lines and sensitive spots. 

“Ngh ... “ Gavin let out a low moan in pleasure.

Gavin quickly capped his mouth to prevent making more embarrassing noises. Yet, he couldn’t stop his low moan slipping through his finger gaps.

{There is no reason to hide it. Listen closely to your own voice.} 900 murmured into his ear again, as he took Gavin’s weak hands away from his mouth.

“Nghh… Ah … “ Gavin can’t believe his voice could be like this, so vulnerable, like a kitten.

To his knowledge, this kind of simulation imaginary is not uncommon. But the sound he made is enough to stir up his brain into chaos.

“Uhn! Ughhnnn!”

He felt 900’s hand began to tug at the band of his jean. The sensation has became overwhelming. He impatiently worked his hand to undo his zip but his attempt was fruitless. He whimpered anxiously as he couldn’t break free.

He shed off his jean with the help from 900 and tossed at the bedside.

Gavin still laid on his stomach, hands barely supporting his weight as he took a breather. His hip has already lifted high up to meet with 900’s crotch, grinding needy to gain more friction.

“Haa...Haaahhh…” Saliva hang on his lips, mixing with hot sweat, his feverish cheek and ear made him feel dazed. Everything seem to be distant.

His Omega instinct has almost fully awaken, he can’t grasp on his rational mind anymore.

His entrance had been dripping hot juice at the beginning of heat, now more sweet slick is secreted with the given friction, trails of translucent wetness slid down his inner thighs towards 900’s leg soaking his pants.

“Ah!” Gavin gasped as 900 stroked at his entrance through his boxer. Gavin shook in disbelief at the gratitude from his heart. “Ahhhhh❤️” 

What a slutty Omega he has become.

“Ah ❤️ AhhAhhhh ❤️❤️“ His boxer has become a damp mess. 900 still purposefully teasing Gavin through the fabric.

His member has been stiff after the sweet friction, exposing some skin outside of his boxer, leaking some precum.

He wants to ease away his tension but his hands were suddenly locked by the android.

“Uhn! UhnnnAh” he whined, expressing his unfulfilled desire.

900 leaned forward and locked onto Gavin’s back. His hardened length pressed in between the butt cheeks, rubbing each other across layers of fabric. 

Hands snaked towards his chest and playing those sensitive nipples.

“Nghh ❤️ Ah ❤️“

He moved his waist to pound onto Gavin’s hip, stimulating the rhythm of sexual intercourse, provoking more dissatisfaction from Gavin.

“Fuck! Fuckkkk Ughhnnnhh ❤️” his incoherent words have turned into needy moans. 

“Ngh ❤️ mmhh! ❤️“ he moaned in sync with the thrusting rhythm.

“Do you want it?”

“Um...yes!” Gavin nodded from his back, tears mingling with sweats, he buried himself into the sheets, sobbing in broken voices.

He was lifted up onto 900’s laps, full of confusions on his face.

900 kissed along his scruff and shoulders, perfect teeth teasingly brushing over the delicate skin, making Gavin shivers under the stimulation.

He carried Gavin’s hand along his abdomen, lower and lower, down to his longing desire.

Gavin noticed his message, he had to continue on his own.

He took off 900’s shirt with shaking hands, trying to pull down his pants fretfully, but 900 was just observing.

After peeling off the last bit of 900’s clothes, Gavin felt nothing but a chill down his spine.

Now he wanted to escape, again.

“Where are you looking?” 900 pressed on closer, lying his silhouette over the prey.

Omega’s endearing delicacy.

He watched Gavin holding in his tears, only to find him enchantingly cute.

“How do you feel now?”

“I...want…” Gavin bit into his lips.

“Then what should you do?”

“...!” Gavin almost burst into tears, he could endure no more.

He twisted his body, hands working hard to get rid of the only remaining fabric on himself.

Clamping his legs onto 900’s waist, he shortened their distance, silvery threads began to drip down from his entrance.

“Uhnnn…” he begged with his eyes.

“I...I can’t...” his legs were so much weaker now that even maintaining the posture exhausted him.

900, against the light, hold over his body with a light smile, giving Gavin an indescribable sense of security, it made him imagine if only HE was his destined Alpha...

He felt support on his waist, followed by the hardness against his entrance.

“Easy.”

Gavin didn’t even realise he was weeping in terror, but his body desired it so badly, the swinging thoughts drove him to tremble uncontrollably.

“Feel it yourself,” his hand was lead to where they connect.

“Don’t worry, you’re surely wet enough.”

“Um!” He felt himself stretching open, it was...odd.

The sinkage from his fingertips made him feel weirder.

“Ah! It’s...it’s in…!” frowning, Gavin started to take in the shapeless, intriguing sensation of satisfactory.

{This is only...just the beginning...} 900 knitted his brows, he was enduring the tightness now squeezing out his hardness.

Gavin hugged 900’s head nervously, like a drowned man desperately clinging onto the driftwood.

{Gavin…} 900 panting, every hot breath on his face bewitched him.

{My Gavin…} 900 nuzzled at Gavin’s nape, distracting Gavin from the pain.

Gavin has long forgotten his previous denial on kissing, eagerly covering 900’s lip, tongue swirled to intertwine with the other.

“Nghhnnn-- !!!” 900 found the perfect timing and penetrated deep into Gavin in one swift move, stirred up a silent grunt from Gavin.

“HaAhh! Ha...ahh”

Not waiting any longer for Gavin to regain his breathing, 900 started to thrust harder.

“Ah! AH!” the hot mess underneath panting violently, each slam sent his rationality flying. Right now, he just wanted the vibrator to take him to the peak.

“Haaaah❤️ Ngh! Nghhnnugh ❤️” Gavin clenched at 900’s back frantically, moaned loudly into rhythm, wet kisses in between.

“Nghh❤️ Ah!Ahhh ❤️” (Gavin’s heart throbbing fast)

“Ah! ❤️” (Every nerve pulsing with every thrust, making his head spinning)

“Haaahhh ❤️ “ (Gavin thinks he is going to die)

“I...I’m cumming? ❤️Ahhnnn?❤️” Gavin cried out in confusion, he felt strange feeling deep inside him, waves of thrilling pleasure blurred his vision.

OMEGA pheromone thickened the air, annoucing the climax of the heat.

Gavin adjusted his posture naturally and rocked his hip into the arousing member, he wanted it, he hoped for it.

He stretched his opening wide, letting Rk900 to intrude further into the deep.

“Ahhhhhhhhh-----!!” It pierced through Gavin. Orgasm and pain hit him like avalanche. His body tensed up and he saw stars. He felt nothing other than the amazing pleasure that he has never experienced before.

{...Ughh!!} 900 didn’t expect to hit the Omega opening, the tight hole gripped his shaft securely, Gavin’s aftershock forces 900 into climax at the same time.

Synthetic seed injected into the cavity, slick and hot filled Gavin with satisfaction.

Intense pleasure also influencing 900’s stability.

900 bit onto Gavin’s nape, where he remembers the spot of his scent gland, before he drifted into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up! Fuck! Wake the fuck up!!!”

Gavin’s voice roared at his ear.

900 rebooted after he debugged successfully.

“Finally!”

“Gavin。”

“Pull the fuck out…” His flushed cheek is quite mesmerising.

900 must has been holding Gavin tightly before he lost consciousness, like he will lose everything if he let go of Gavin.

{...Im sorry...I can’t make you pregnant…} 900 blurted out without thinking.

“Wha..!”

{You opened up your reproductive organ when we knotted. As I was newly assigned to you, we barely know each other, so I assume you have a subconscious desire for pregnancy. } 

“I.. You..!?” Gavin almost at the verge of crying.

He is unable to explain these emotions. How could he felt in love with this Android during heated sex? This is as ridiculous as falling in love with a vibrator. In the end, he did opened up his genital cavity with enthusiasm.

“Fuck… was it because of Omega’s …” He doesn’t know what to do.

For the first time in his life, he felt secured, trusted, being loved and destined to be bond.

The fragileness of an Omega.

The emotion he despised, yet unable to discard this longing desire. Was it because of this that he was confused at that moment? 

“I don’t know?” He shed down a tear uncontrollablely.

{Gavin…} 900 catches his tears.

“FUCK YOU! JUST FUCK OFF! PLASTIC PRICK!!” Gavin frantically pushed away any kindness shown to him.

900 drew closer to his face. 

“ NO ! NO KISSING!!”

“ Too late.” 900 captured Gavin’s lips with a kiss.

He deepen the kiss, ensuring that Gavin returned the kiss so that they can enjoy this pleasurable moment together.

When he left his lips, he observed blissfully at the blush on Gavin’s face, wearing a craving for more love. 

{I have to run a diagnosis.} 900 brushed his face on the warmth that spread across Gavin’s face. He is unsure of his own feelings.

“ ...Yeah, good idea.” Gavin seem softer after the kiss, letting himself fall into 900’s tender embrace.

 

\----------------------------------------------

“Interesting. Very interesting.” Elijah was pacing in front of them.

“How come you have feelings?”

“And you, my little brother, bonded with it with such carelessness?”

Both sat on the table, Gavin was devouring the food in front of him. One of the most painful things of heat was unable to eat despite how hungry he was. There was only a little amount of nutrition food he took during that time for keeping the strength.

“Human bond with Android as a destiny pair… most curious. Or did you so eagerly to get pregnant?” Elijah slammed on the table with his palm, pressing close to Gavin so sudden that Gavin spits out a mouthful of food.

“Fuck! What the hell is wrong with both of you, thinking that I want to get pregnant?! I hate kids, alright?” Gavin lashed out while cleaning himself up from the spit food.

“Then why-“

“I know nothing! Why don’t you just reset him?!”

“I’m not going to erase such valuable sample.” Refused Elijah. “Beside, would you willing to lose him?”

Gavin turned and faced RK900 beside him, who is now staring at him with big, loving eyes.

Gavin could not help but blushed to the tip of his ears.

"Fuck.”

“Whatever.” Gavin left his seat, ready to leave. “Resolve the heat without getting pregnant, benefits outweigh the risk, that’s it.”

Elijah sent them to the door, not forgetting to hug his favourite little brother. (900 can see him murmured something into Gavin’s ear). And then, out of the blue, he received punches in the face, knocked him down on the floor with a ‘thud’.

"Tch! Don't be so busybody!”

“Nothing. Let’s go” Gavin glanced at RK900’s confused face, but not wanting to explain any further.

Of course the Android can pick up any low frequency noise and analyse it. He wasn’t curious about their conversation, but rather confused over the meaning behind those words.

Elijah said…

“If you really want to get pregnant…”


	4. Side Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After solved the heating problem, Gavin still got something wrong...u////u

{Gavin...}RK900’s voice was cut off by a heated moan.

“Ngh” Gavin’s lip overlaps with his own.

{You need to go to work.}

“Just..one moment...Hmm”

{.....} 900 obediently returning the passionate kiss.

He isn’t in heat right now, his body temperature shows no sign of heat up, 900 puzzled.

{Please contact Elijah Kamski.} 900 made a call from the system.

[Contact Sender: Connor Series RK900,] Chloe’s sweet voice came from the other side, [Transfering call...]

“What’s up?”

{Gavin got a problem.}

“WHAT? What had happened??? Is he hurt?”

{No. He doesn’t seem in good condition everyday.... He seem... anxious... but he is definitely not in heat.}

“Anxious…? Is there any odd behaviour pattern?”

{He come and kiss me everyday but he doesn’t seem to be satisfied. I did ask him before but he was unsure of the reason. I suspected that this could be due to the OMEGA body...}

“Jesus, if it wasn’t for my brother, I would have assume you as a proud Android who loves to show off.”

{...........I do not.}

“Hey, what’s up with that pause ???” the voice from the other side doesn’t sound too happy, “Sigh…Omega ecology is not my speciality, I will transfer you to another person...”

900 waited for a short while.

He's still entangled with Gavin at this moment, Gavin in his arm was savaging his lips like he's addicted to it.

RK900 was more than happy to snuggle with Gavin for all day long, but Gavin is neither turn on nor in heat. It felt like he's looking for something to fill the emptiness, while none of them figured out why.

“Tch, waited until today only did you think of calling me? When are the two of you going to grow up?” An unfamiliar woman voice came from the other end of the call.

“I’m Amanda” she briefly introduced herself, ”You mentioned that Gavin’s problem could be due to the physique of an Omega?”

{There is a possibility. His physiological sign shows no abnormaly.}

“Although Alpha is notorious in history, but I must tell you, OMEGA is not as simple as we knew.” 

“Omega's mental and physiological state are closely related. They can affect the mental state of most Alpha only by emitting pheromones.”

“Not to mention when the pair is emotionally connected.”

“To Omega, the scent of Alpha was the anchor of their emotion, even though they are unwilling to admit it. After all, it is a disgrace to their physical autonomy.”

{I do not see the connection of this to Gavin’s condition?} 900 didn’t found the solution.

“Tch. Android. I thought you are better than this.”

{...Pardon?}

“The problem is, you don’t have an ALPHA scent, but you have bonded with him.”

“...”

“Although he doesn’t understand it, his body is reminding him that he doesn’t have an ‘ALPHA’; suggesting him that he is not in range of any ‘ALPHA’.”

“His insecurity came from you, you are not human, naturally there is no scent that can be left on his body. An Omega who is unmarked or has lack of ALPHA can be terrifying to them, as if you don’t exist.”

“This is a primitive instinct of an Omega.”

{...} 900 watched Gavin in his arms, Gavin looked dazed as if he is reaching out for something, desperately.

{Then…}

“YOU WHAT? Elijah, what did you say?” Amada sounded very unpleasant at the other end of the conversation.

“ … You guys are driving me up the wall!” she continued, “It seems that Elijah’s Omega-Android plan is a failure.”

{...Me?} This is a huge denial to 900.

“This is ridiculous! Imagine all of the ANDROID is every OMEGA’s “perfect” lover, and the Synthetic ALPHA pheromones are from the same formula and secrete the same scent.”

“Hmph, I almost forgotten that you are an Android.”

“At present, there is a lot of things that Elijah needs to do.”

{Regardless of my business, I am more concerned about solving Gavin’s anxiety, } Gavin is his top priority.

Amanda sighed.

"Does he unintentionally bending his neck to you?"

He’s not so sure, but Gavin, currently lingering in his arm, was clearly baring his neck to RK900.

“Bite him” is the last piece of advice that Amanda gave before she cut off the call.

900 suddenly understood something.

{Gavin.}

“Nghh..?” he replies lazily.

{I may found the root of the problem, can you remove your collar for me?}

“...Wh(y)…” Gavin swallowed down his question, obediently removed his collar.

900 leaned closer to his neck. He can sense that Gavin’s body is shuddering in anticipation, waiting for this very moment to happen.

“AHH…!!” Gavin groaned loudly when the bites came, he sucked in a shakily breath.

He recognised the pain that came from his scent glands, the strong waves of numbness spreading across his whole body. 

“??! Wha? WHAT???” Gavin doesn’t understand why he reacted this way.

After 900 left a clear bite mark, he lifted his head to look at Gavin in the eyes.

Gavin has already teared up in pleasure, excitement had long redden his cheek and ear.

He gently pecked his face, then against his lip, awarding him with a deep, passionate kiss.

“FUCKING OMEGA...” This is the last emotional speech heard from Gavin.

Finally, he got rid of his dissatisfaction and insecure, once and for all.


End file.
